Where are you?
by hanny-hasy
Summary: Post series. This story takes place one your after the downfall of No.6. Nezumi is gone and Shion is missing him.


**Where are you?** By hanny-hasy

Slowly the days get shorter, the temperatures are decreasing and the leaves on the trees are changing their color. Autumn comes and the summer is past, winter will come too soon. It's been over a year since the walls around No.6 were broken and it's been so long since I heard anything from Nezumi. The opening of the wall changed the every day live of people inside and outside of the city. Everyone can decide whether to live inside the city or to start something new outside. My mother and I reopened our old bakery and live there like we had before my adventure started. Everything feels nice but it isn't. Nothing is like before, at least in my mind. Too much has happened. Safu is dead and Nezumi is gone and was never seen again. In my head every thought is filled with the longing I feel for Nezumi. I try to chase the thoughts of him off and pretend that everything is alright. I don't want to cause my mother any more pain and that's why I act like I'm happy. But I'm not. Every time Nezumi comes across my mind something tightens inside me and I got a feeling that I might start to cry. I miss him awfully.

I like to remember the first time we met as children. Suddenly he stand in front of me, soaked in blood and injured. From this moment on I was fascinated by this strange boy. I was very curious who this stranger might be. He was the most exciting thing that happened in my whole live. Even when he knocked me down with his fighting technique I couldn't be scared. I unconsciously knew that he would never hurt me. When we later fell asleep hand in hand I felt really close to him. These memories hurt so much, but I don't want to start crying. I wish that Nezumi is doing fine somewhere. I wish that he comes back to me. I wish we could live together like in those days outside of No.6. It was hard living without the luxury and security No.6 had, but this time was the best of my live.

At night I can hear an autumn storm. The branches of the trees scratch against my window, the wind howls and the lightning illuminates the night. The scenery is just like that night I got to know Nezumi. Slowly I go to the window and look outside. At that time I screamed and Nezumi heard me. I chuckled when I imagined of trying this trick again. He would never hear me. Who knows where he is? But I try nevertheless. I open the window and scream as loud as I can.

"Nezumi! Where are you?"

Time passes and nothing happens. Well, that was clear. What did I hope for?

I go back to my warm bed and soon I fall asleep. The window I led open, just in case.

When I wake up the next morning I feel something warm and soft wrapped around my hand. Jerkily I turn my head to the person lying next to me. I can not believe my eyes. Nezumi is lying beside me, with open hair and the pullover I gave him then. I still can't believe what I am seeing and so I nip him in his arm.

"Shion, what the hell? Do you know what time we have?" Nezumi asks sleepy.

Without saying anymore I entwine my arms around Nezumi and start sobbing. Nezumi puts his arms around me too and strokes my back gently.

"Nezumi I missed you terribly. All that time I wished that you come back to me." I manage to say between my sobs.

"Now I'm back. I missed you, too. I was wandering around a lot, you know? But I couldn't be happy on any place I was. It's because you weren't there."

"Does that mean you stay?"

"Yes, I stay. Although I hate this city. But living without you is far more painfull."

I look into Nezumis face. His eyes are as grey as an autumn storm. Suddenly I feel his lips on mine. Just for a second and only gently but inside of me a warm feeling spread through my whole body.

"That was a welcome home kiss," I say and smirk.

Nezumi is smiling too and lays his lips back one mine- there where they belong.

-end-

Please note that english is not my first language. To improve my english skills I decided to translate some of my fanfics.


End file.
